Dragonflies
by White Replica
Summary: In the future, a scandal takes place. A team of highly trained men and women are there to resolve it. But in a world of forgotten memories, will there be more than meets the eye? What dangers will this Peregrine Unit meet? AU, based on fic by Lady Bahiya
1. Level 43

**Behold-eth! A new story-eth hath fallen upon my domain-eth... eth.**

**Yeah. This has an "IN THE FUTURE blah blah blah SPACE blah blah blah MONARCHY blah blah blah" theme going on. **

**This story was based on another story I read here on this site, called "Star Crossed" by Lady Bahiya. (Hugtacklglomps Lady Bahiya) YOU EST AWESOME. **

**So if you want to say "Oh this is a rip off of her story!", don't. I clearly stated that I based this off her story. So in a way, the plot line is barely mine xD**

**Otto: Why did you make me like that?**

**Me: (Innocently) Like what?**

**Otto: You know what I mean, you made me into a- (Gets tackled by a ninja in bright aquamarine) WHAT THE HECK?**

**Me: That is my spoiler ninja. If you try spoiling anything, he will jump out of the shadows and tackle you. Get it?**

**Otto: Why aquamarine?**

**Me: (Shrug) Cause it's pretty?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

_

* * *

In the very far future, in the past many had taken part of, a new disease spread throughout the world. There was only a sparse amount of people affected, but they became the news wonders of the year. However, when the sickness seemingly disappeared, so did the craze. When it reappeared years later, it sparked no curiosity in the people._

_However, that was not the interest of this story._

_In the far future, a past that was not known by this generation, the world suddenly began to break, crack into a hundred pieces. But the people predicted this. They prepared for it._

_After a century, tranquility had fallen upon the many planets. The Earth had split apart, country to country, and yet somehow, the people survived. They thrived. They created their own planets._

_Once the Earth split, they had no control over the other, nor did they have any inhibitions. They flourished on their own. Soon enough, they created their own kingdoms._

_Europe had become a massive monarchy, comprised of five nations, and one royal family. The royal family ruled over the land, first with good spirits. But like all good people, they were corrupted._

_Or rather, their king was._

_He wanted to be the only ruler in Europe, so he had devised a plan to stop himself from aging. He even tried to kill his only heir to stay king. However, the rumor of this inequity spread all over their planet, and the massive population revolted against their king. Even his personal army and his own family went against him. In shame, he fled, and killed himself._

_To prevent such a tragedy from happening in any of the countries, the United States of America created an entirely new air force; one that the other planets hadn't ever seen. _

_The High Intergalactic Visionary Enterprise Space Fleet, or the H.I.V.E. Space Fleet, was an entire force of inter-space 'police officers' (for lack of a better word). They used the new state-of-the-art space jets called "Peregrine Fighter Jets" to travel all over the Earth galaxy. Soon enough, H.I.V.E. became an institution for fighter pilots. Students were hailed from all over the galaxy to train._

_Then came the best squad anyone had ever seen.

* * *

_

"Form up!" shouted a strong voice. A female voice, with a Russian accent. Her team lined up in front of her, in full gear. "We've been consigned." She said. "Class Alpha Monarca."

The woman's team leader cocked a brow. Class Alpha Monarca was usually consigned to the major squads when a monarch was in danger. If the media hadn't caught up on what ever violence a monarchy had in a certain country, then the mission must've been something big.

"What is it this time?" asked a Scottish girl next to the team leader. "Protection." She replied. "Technically, the caller wasn't of royal blood, but he was most definitely a prince's guard. And an old friend of mine." She said.

"Will we meet him?" a blonde American girl said, also on the other side of their team captain. The no-nonsense aura his team gave out gave the man something to be relieved for.

"When he sees fit."

"What exactly is our mission?" A thin British boy on the edge of the line asked. "Pretty simple: take him and his charge away from their country to safety, and report whoever their enemy is to the authorities." She replied.

"Where is this person hailing from?" A rather large German asked this time. Every question was answered sharply, though this one, the Russian woman let build up.

"You'll get a crack out of this one." The woman said, actually smirking. That meant that she was a tad nervous. That wasn't very good.

"Where?" the team leader asked sharply, and she grinned wider. Not good.

"Europe." She said, and there was a collective notion of surprise that went from teammate to teammate.

"Again?" the captain, Japanese, asked. The last time there'd been trouble with Europe, there was a galaxy-wide commotion about it. A king who wanted to murder his own flesh and blood… it made a huge impact on the country, and they still had to recover from it. They still were.

"So we are going to meet this 'mystery person' soon, I hope." The captain said. The Russian woman nodded.

"We're to head off to Europe very soon, so get the Peregrine-hime ready." She said, and their team captain smirked as she used the name he gave their Peregrine Fighter Jet.

"I'm guessing… take-off in seven minutes?" he asked, as the Russian woman turned away.

"No less." She replied, and the captain just knew that his mentor, Raven, was grinning. "You know me too well, child."

* * *

"Oi, Wing."

The American girl called out to their team leader. Wing approached her, helmet in hand.

"A tad nervous, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Like always." He replied.

"Though this may be something different." Said the Scottish girl, approaching the two. "This is a class Alpha Monarca. We haven't had this since _that _incident."

"Nice to see you're positive too, Laura." Said the British boy. "Hello, Nigel." Greeted Wing, and the other nodded.

"At least we're only guiding a monarch, and not trying to wage a war with one." The American girl replied smartly.

"Ah yes, Shelby. Always the positive one." Said Laura, handing over equipment to a recently arrived German.

"Franz, did you pack the necessary equipment for the trip?" asked Nigel.

"Oxygen, hydrogen and all necessary life support tanks have been refilled, enough for four weeks." Franz replied. "Also, there is being enough food for seven people for two weeks. We can be refilling our supplies when we stop at different planets, ja?"

"Yes, we can." Nigel replied. He was carrying a small bag that was lumpy in the strangest places. Wing looked a little expectant.

"_No_, they aren't cross-generated plants. It'd be too much of a risk here." Nigel said, sounding bored. Wing nodded.

"Thank you." He replied calmly.

"I'm honestly nervous." Said Shelby. "I mean, doesn't anyone think that this is a pretty big deal and all, like history repeating itself?"

"That's why it's being kept a secret from the media." Laura answered, sounding rather muffled as her head and arms were digging deep into a large duffel bag. "So that people won't take it as a pretty big deal. They can't speak about what they don't know."

"I suppose so…" Shelby said, as she started checking something on a small touch screen panel.

"Are the defense and offense systems ready?" asked Nigel, packing in the strangely bumpy bag he had into the ship.

"Yep." Said Shelby, still staring at the panel she held.

Wing sighed. He walked towards his blonde friend, and grabbed the panel she held.

"Oh come on! I was already on the forty-third level!" She complained. "I cannot let any slipups happen today, Shelby. This is not the usual day-to-day mission. We are going to take care of a _monarch_. So you'd better act professional." Wing replied. She was about to glare, when she saw the stern look on his face.

"Oh fine, _captain_. But you will give that back, right?" she asked. Wing sighed, rubbing his temples before handing it to her.

"Yes!" she said, before hiding it in her pocket.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?"

A teenage boy, no younger than sixteen, slammed his hands on an ornately carved table covered with a glass pane. He looked enraged. The man across him sighed, as did the woman in front of him.

"Son, things are going very _wrong_ in our country. We cannot put you at risk." The woman said.

"So call the task force, or the royal guard! I will not be sent away from my country!" he shouted. The man sighed.

"Sir, we cannot do so. There is a very large chance that the media will catch on our crisis if we call the higher forces. Your family has already been disgraced once. We cannot let that happen again." The man said.

The young boy looked livid. However, he saw the basic logic in his mother's plan. It seemed wrong to him, but it served his country well. And as the next heir, he was taught to care for his country in any way he could.

The boy sighed.

"I accept." He said, and the mother looked torn between relief and despair. "However, who will be taking us?" he asked, turning to his personal guard, and dare he say it? Close friend. "You seem capable enough to take me away for a month."

"Yes milord, but I can only care for myself for one month in space. I have already called an old friend. She hired the best space fleet there was to take care of you while we deal with your father." He said.

"You will come with me, yes?" the boy asked, a smidgen of hope and fear in his voice.

"Of course, sir."

The boy sighed.

"I suppose I can go now. My bags are packed?" he asked. The guard nodded. The boy took a mental note to observe his guard more often. He and his mother had probably been planning this for a long time. That meant that his father had wanted to kill him for a long time. How much else could he miss?

"Alright then. It's settled." Said the queen. Her son went to her side and swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

"See you in a month, mother." He said, and she hugged him tightly.

"See you." She said, and the two men left the room.

* * *

**(Giggle)**

**Read and Review!  
**


	2. Bon Appetit

**Hey all! I forgot to mention this in the A/N in the other chapter, but there is a gay pairing in this story. Nothing explicit, but there will be hints of their relationship ;) And Peregrine-hime is something like "Princess Peregrine".  
**

**Otto: (Cowering in pain)**

**Wing: (Covering his ears, his face scrunched) What is that?**

**Otto: I think a cat's being tortured.**

**Wing: It seems as though a _person_ is being tortured!**

**Otto: Where is that coming from?**

**(Singing stops)**

**Me: What's with you guys?**

**Otto: There was this really horrible screeching coming from nowhere, like someone was being tortured!**

**Me: (Flares with anger)**

**Otto: Eh?**

**Me: That was me SINGING.**

**Otto: O_o (Runs away)**

**Me: (Glares at Wing)**

**Wing: (Poofs away)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

The moment Peregrine-hime landed onto European forest ground, a group of soldiers surrounded the vehicle, laser guns raised. There was a parting in the circle, when a royal guard approached the ship.

"It is good to see you again, Raven." The man greeted, as said woman walked off the ship. She shook his hand, and gave a quick nod, before she motioned for her team to form up in front of the man.

"It is good to see you too, Nero." She said. "I would like for you to meet the crew who will be caring for you and his highness." The five teens saluted, their faces blank. Nero nodded, and motioned for the guards to leave. Raven looked at them suspiciously, before they disappeared into the trees.

"Are you sure—"

"They are of the Resistance, believe me Natalya." Nero replied, using her given name. She nodded. The Resistance was the small society who'd learned of the king's upcoming treachery on the kingdom. They were the ones who planned for the prince's escape, along with Nero's words, of course.

Speaking of which…

"Where is the prince?" she asked, and then a hooded figure stepped out of the forest gloom. Most of the young man's face was hidden, leaving only the mouth in view. Raven nodded, leading the boy into the ship.

"Mission critical target." She muttered to the team, and they silently nodded. Nero followed the woman onboard, and then the rest of the team followed. The Peregrine-hime's doors closed as silently as a small breeze, and just as quietly, the jet-ship left the country and planet.

Unbeknownst to them, a careful eye stalked their every move.

* * *

Once they were in space, the crew took its place in the ship. Pre-flight checks were announced around the ship, and only after those many announcements did they confirm the autopilot. Everyone headed to the conference room to meet the mission critical target.

"Are you sure about this?" the young prince asked, before the crew entered the room. Nero just nodded.

"Don't worry. Regardless of your appearance, they will protect you. You are their charge, after all." He said. The prince just sighed, nodding. However, he still held tightly to the hooded cape.

"Good evening everyone." Raven said, as everyone settled into their seats. "Good evening your majesty, Nero." she gestured to the two men near the edge of the table, and they nodded as well.

"As per usual, we will have a small meeting to start the journey; however…" she looked pointedly at the hooded boy. "We would rather have your trust than a brown piece of cloth, your highness."

You could just feel the glare that emanated from under the hood. Wing inwardly grinned. He'd love to meet a person who would openly defy Raven. However, slowly enough, the prince reluctantly removed the thing on his head.

From the ruler-straight posture to the devil-worthy scowl, it was a first. The team had never seen someone so… someone very… someone with a thirty-foot block of ice stuck up his glorified ass.

He had a haughty and annoyed scowl on his face, and he sat as a prince would: straight and pompously. He seemed to have gotten a sudden hatred for every single person there, even though he'd only met them for the first time. He had messy white hair (probably unfixed from its usual gelled down state) and surprisingly piercing blue eyes. He had pale skin, as though he and sunlight had never given the other a casual 'Hey'. From the way he twitched in his clothes, one could tell that he did not like them.

"Happy?" he asked irritably, before he looked away from everyone's gaze.

"Thank you for gracing us with your image, your grace." Wing said calmly. Otto glared.

"It's not like I wanted to do so." He replied nastily. Wing gave the smallest of smirks. "Of course you didn't your highness." He said. Otto's eyes widened and he stood up whilst slamming his hands on the conference table.

"Are you trying to insult me?" he asked, outraged.

"I don't really have to try. I only have to say a few words to hurt the ice princess." Wing replied calmly. Shelby gave a small 'ooh', and Laura groaned.

Otto scowled, and then lunged at the man near him. Nero held the raging boy back, while Raven glared at Wing. Nigel raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Nero dragged the prince back to his seat, with a deadly look in his eyes. All the attention of the boy, however, was at the Japanese captain who was smirking like no tomorrow. In a way, there wouldn't be a tomorrow for him, as Raven was going to kill Wing after the meeting.

"As I was saying," Raven started. "Starting tonight, the two of you are under my and the captain's command." At this, Wing winked. Otto glared.

"So I expect both of you to follow our instructions, _especially _in dire times. Do you understand?" she asked, mostly directing the question to Otto. He nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now that that matter has been cleared, I would like to go into the details."

"My crew has not been properly informed of the situation, so I will have to explain now." Raven said, nodding at Nero. "As you may have guessed, we are guarding his highness from an enemy within his own planet. Europe. And in all senses, his enemy has the power he needs to annihilate Otto."

Said prince chewed on his lower lip.

"The king must not find the prince before we get to arrest him." Raven said, gathering looks of surprise from the team. She pressed on.

"Yes, his majesty has inherited the same mania his father, Antony Malpense, got years ago. His highness plans on killing his son, on the pretense that he will remain king." Said Raven.

"Luckily enough, we learned of this before any action could be taken, and so we got into this situation." Nero added. "And thank you for doing this. I assure you all of you will be greatly rewarded when this mayhem is over."

"We do this not for glory, sir. We do this to serve the galaxy." Nigel said. Nero's eyes widened in recognition.

"You are of British descent?" he asked. Nigel nodded.

"Then you have relation to Diabolus Darkdoom?" he asked. Nigel grinned widely, and nodded.

"He is my father." He said happily. Nero smiled.

"I truly know that my charge is in good hands." He said. "For we have the protection of one of my closest friends."

* * *

"Achoo!"

The king's adviser sighed. The cold season had begun, so the man hoped he hadn't caught the sniffles.

"Are you alright sir?" his young assistant asked, handing him a light blue kerchief. The adviser smiled, and took the cloth with grace.

"I'm fine Lucy, maybe someone was just speaking of me." He said calmly. Lucy smiled.

Suddenly, the doors of his chambers burst open. One of the knights rushed in.

"Your grace, his highness requests for your presence this instant. He says it is very important." The young man said worriedly. The adviser nodded.

"Of course. Thank you Edward." He said, walking past the soldier. He muttered something quietly, barely heard by the young Edward.

"Did he escape?" he asked quickly. The knight nodded surreptitiously. The adviser smiled.

"Good." He said, leaving his quarters.

* * *

"I can't STAND him!"

Shelby stormed away from Otto's room, muttering obscenities under her breath. She's simply called him for supper, when he'd called her an 'uncivilized pig'. Well, not that exactly, but the words 'pig' and 'uncivilized' were muttered by the young prince.

Wing sighed, sitting at the dining table with everyone else. They were waiting for Shelby to come back with the prince. Wing supposed that her attempts were unsuccessful. Nero groaned.

"Let me." He said, getting up to get the prince. When he opened the door, he found the boy curled up in a bundle of blankets. Nero knew that he only did this when he was worried and anxious. Even though Otto was sixteen years old, he acted like a child. A spoiled child.

Nero knew only one way to get him out.

Nero approached the young prince, and kicked him off the bed.

"Who in blazes— Nero!" he exclaimed, infuriated.

"Dinner is ready, your highness." Nero replied irritably, leaving the room. Otto grumbled, pressing down his annoyingly messy hair and straightening his itchy commoner's clothes. Never had any of the royals bent down this low. He felt livid.

Wing inwardly grinned, seeing the prissy ice princess walk to the table. Somehow, he knew that everyone else in the room felt the same way he did. Shelby was actually grinning to all this.

"Good evening, your highness." She said mockingly, curtseying the prince. He glared venomously, before taking a seat beside Nero. Franz came out with most of the food, with Nigel behind him. They set out most of the dishes, steaming and fresh.

"Bon appétit." Franz said, taking a seat beside Nigel. Otto waited for everyone else to take food before getting his own. When he _did _partake of his food, however, his eyes visibly widened with amazement. He said nothing about the quality of the food, but he seemed a lot more eager to eat than before.

"Where do you get such amazing food?" Nero asked. "The food in the palace seems much less grand than this."

Raven grinned.

"Our very own Franz Argentblum provided the food, Nero." She said. "He takes care of all supplies in the Peregrine, such as oxygen, hydrogen, food and such."

Franz waved kindly, and Nigel smiled, holding his hand. Nero raised his eyebrow, before looking at Raven. She nodded, and he 'ah'-ed. Otto watched the exchange between the two adults, and was very much confused.

* * *

"You do realize that no one likes you, right?"

Nero stood at the door of Otto's room. The young prince was changing into his night clothes, when he replied.

"As if _that_ wasn't obvious." Otto replied, slipping on his silk shirt. Nero shook his head.

"We're going to be here for a month, Otto. You have to accept that and at least become civil with the people here." Nero said.

"That's exactly why I'm trying not to be civil, Nero." Otto replied. Nero was confused.

"I'm only going to know them for a month. If I get too close to them, parting from them will just be come harder for me." Otto said, sitting on his bed. "If it were a little longer, then maybe I would be nice. But it's not that way."

Nero shook his head, smiling. "Sometimes your logic surprises me your highness." He said. "But it would be better for everyone if you'd just stop scowling."

"Hn." Otto muttered, already going to sleep. Suddenly, he remembered something, before Nero left the room.

"Wait, Nero." He said. "What was that strange exchange you had with the commander?"

"Raven?" Nero asked, turning around. "Oh, that one. Yes, she'd told me something a long time ago, about two of her members becoming a couple."

"And?"

"It turned out to be Nigel and Franz. Strange, isn't it?" Nero said, grinning at the reaction on Otto's face.

"Thanks for the mental images, Nero." He said, still shocked. Nero openly laughed, before switching off the lights in the room and leaving.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Brawny Brothers

**Hello? (Runs away as books fly at her)**

**WHY THE BOOKS? D: They never did anything wrong to- (Is brick'd)**

**WELL I'M SORRY! XP School is a lot worse than you think! And, and- (Stops her excuse-making, as a penguin hits her in the face) **

**Oh, by the way, some of the parts here were inspired by Lady Bahiya's _Star Crossed_, chapter 3, I think.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

Otto awoke to a resounding crash in the Peregrine. Well, "awoke" would be too weak a word for how he got out of his bed. "Rolled off his bed and was entangled in his blankets in a crazy frenzy" would have better fit the bill. When he got himself out of his trap, Laura appeared at the door.

"Your majesty, please follow me to Zone 1." she said, a note of alarm in her voice. Knowing that it was no time to be an ass, Otto followed her. They both ran down the hall connecting the larger part of the Peregrine to Zone 1, where all the controls were and where everyone truly went into action. They stopped at the end, where Laura suddenly gasped as she saw something coming.

"Highness!" she exclaimed, jumping Otto before a shower of lights clattered onto the floor. A hit had been directed at the bridge. Before another one came, however, the door opened and Shelby pulled both of them inside.

"You'd best strap yourself in, majesty." Shelby said, not a hint of her withering sarcasm in her voice. She was dead serious. Whatever feelings she had yesterday were gone, or at least hidden at the back of her head. "We're in for a bumpy ride."

"What's happening?" Nero asked, already strapped in. Otto had the same question in mind as he buckled up. Wing, at the controls and the center of everything, grunted.

"King's black ops." he said quickly. "Under orders to search and destroy. Usually they would have killed their enemies by now."

"But we're not _just_ their enemies," Shelby said, grinning. "We're Peregrine Fighter Team 7."

"Say it like you mean it, Shel!" Laura exclaimed.

"We're Peregrine Fighter Team 7!" Shelby shouted, pushing forward the joystick she had in one hand. In the other, she began to press a multitude of buttons, each firing one weapon or another. Loud bangs could be heard in the cockpit, with even louder bangs following. Most, if not all of the black op jets were damaged badly, and most of them had flown off course when the projectiles flew at them.

"Those don't seem like black ops." Raven said, entering the room with a completely straight face and body. "Don't waste all of your weapons on them, Miss Trinity."

"Yes'm." Shelby replied. She slowed her frantic attacks, and when the smoke faded out there was no one there.

"A dud?" Laura suggested. Raven was about to say something, when another crash hit the Peregrine. It was nowhere near Zone 1, nor did it sound like it was nearby.

"Franz!" Laura exclaimed, when he turned up on the screen atop all the controls.

"Zone 3 was attacked!" he said. "Major damages to the shields, and we would be appreciating back-up in case there's another attack down below."

"I'll go." Raven said. "You three keep an eye for attackers."

"I'll come along." Nero added. Otto, who found himself so out of place, just followed his guardian. If he were to be left in that room he wouldn't really know what to do. He ran after Nero and Raven, and after a few minutes of running he smelled smoke.

"Lay low." Raven commanded. "And keep your faces covered. I don't want any poisoning in this crew."

Otto did as she said, using the towel Nero gave him as a cover. They, at some point had to crawl when the smoke got too thick. It thinned out farther away, and when they got to Zone 3 they found familiar faces.

"Darkdoom! Argentblum!" said Raven, finally able to stand. They were both trying to make temporary repairs on whatever had been damaged.

"There were breaches in one of the hulls," Nigel started. "Like bullet shots. They damaged one of the oxygen tanks. I can't really tell what the bullets were made of but it caused the smoke right there, no, _there_, like it was a distraction."

The very moment Nigel had finished his statement, another crash hit the Peregrine.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. They all ran back to Zone 1, when they were stopped by what seemed like an army of men in some sort of body armor, covered in hexagonal reflective material.

"Black ops." Nero muttered, moving in front of Otto's face. Otto nodded, and he quite suddenly, disappeared.

"Where is the prince?" their leader asked. Raven inwardly shook her head. These men were probably the really horrible black ops, the unexperienced and stupid ones. No sensible fighter would just come up in an army and _ask_.

Nero smiled charmingly.

"He is not here." he said cheerfully. "Unless your eyesight is off, you can see that none of us are prince material."

The agent was not convinced. "Where is he?" he exclaimed, jabbing the tip on an odd firearm at Nero's chest. Said guard just shrugged. "Search me." he replied. The "black op" growled, and was about to strike Nero, when he just... stopped. His arms went limp, and as he dropped the gun he gasped.

The man fell to the floor.

Immediately, Raven went into fighter mode. She ran at the army, jumped, and landed with her hands on one of their men's shoulders. She flipped, grabbing the man along and used him as a projectile against his team mates. Everyone tried to overwhelm her, gathering around her. Raven grinned, grabbing one of her many weapons and flinging it at the men. A very precise boomerang, as it hit the heads of her now unconscious enemies. It flew back into her awaiting hand.

Raven returned her boomerang, and instead grabbed two katanas from her back. Quicker than anyone had ever seen, the rest of her enemies lay dead on the floor. The ones knocked out were dragged away by their comrades.

"Tell your master that I'm waiting." she said, freezing the blood of everyone, including Nero, Franz and Nigel.

After a short while, the corridor emptied. When Shelby opened the door to Zone 1, she grinned.

"They all left through the landing bay." she said. "And Laura's checked for any device they may have left behind."

"Not a single one, by the way." Laura added. Raven stood beside Nero, who sat down.

"And when will the prince feel like showing his lovely face to us?" she asked, sounding unsatisfied. Otto appeared right beside her, turning off the invisibility band Nero tied around his wrist before they had left Europe.

"You were disappointed by your enemies, I presume." he said.

"There just isn't anyone left in the galaxies that is as great as _Raven_." Wing said, sounding dramatic.

"You sound bitter." Otto muttered. Peregrine Fighter Team 7 snickered. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You are quite skilled when it comes to anatomy, your grace." she said to Otto. "I never expected you to know the pressure points in a grown man's body, especially in one so heavily armed."

"It's something that was forced onto me." he replied, giving a glare at Nero that spoke volumes. Nero did not return his gaze.

Laura called their attention.

"Transmission coming in ... looks like it's the Brawny Brothers, captain." she said.

"Patch it through." Wing replied, grinning. Otto and Nero gave him confused looks.

"Block and Tackle. Adopted twins. They held a grudge against me ever since I beat the both of them in Attack and Defense Education—"

"And when you had sent them to be exiled for killing two Chinese guards." Franz added. Wing chuckled at the memory.

The screen went static for a short time, before two gorilla-like men appeared. Except for the copious amount of muscle they had between them the looked nothing like twins.

"Block, Tackle!" he said, greeting them like old friends. "How's exile been? Hope you guys haven't killed anyone else yet."

The one on the right growled. "We have no time for your jokes, Fanchu. Word in the underground is that-"

"You're protecting the son of the British prince." the one on the left continued. Otto raised an eyebrow at how the "twins" were acting. He edged away from the screen.

"And I'm guessing that those well dressed, low quality "assassins" were your doing." said Wing. "Where'd you get the clothes? Illegal trafficking, or illegitimate smuggling? Come now, you can tell me."

"We have no time for your games, Fanchu." they said simultaneously. "Hand him over or we'll explode the ship along with you!"

Wing laughed. "Poetry will get you nowhere, boys!" He turned off the screen, cutting them off.

"We've got something going at us, cap." Nigel said. "Priority 3 missile, five miles and gaining."

"How long until we can jump?" Wing asked. Almost immediately, everyone began strapping in. Otto followed suit.

"Give me a minute Fanchu, you sorta caught me off guard." Shelby said.

"Three miles!" Nigel announced.

"Shel!"

"Gimme ten seconds!"

"One mile... twenty yards—"

"NOW!"

Wing started up the core drive, and soon enough the Peregrine disappeared from sight.

* * *

"What have you got for me?"

The king paced angrily on the polished marble floor of his palace. Somehow, his dear _prince_ had escaped the country unnoticed. As unnoticed as he would have been with every camera trained on his every move but still unnoticed. When he had boarded a jet to get out of the country the camera had tried to close in to identify the craft but for some reason the camera was fed static.

"Most likely there had been something in the ship to prevent cameras from identifying the identification number." his adviser told him before. This did not please him.

"S-so far none of our outside sources have been able to c-capture him, your highness." the young soldier replied. The king scowled, before returning his calm gaze.

"Absolutely no one has captured my son?" he asked.

"W-well, we had one transmission earlier about a failed attempt, but so far nothing." the soldier replied. The king sighed.

"I have been completely surrounded by incompetent morons." he muttered, before swiftly pulling out a gun and shooting the poor soldier in the head.

"Bring in a new messenger." the kind ordered to the nearby soldiers. They shook as they dragged the body out.

"And give me someone that doesn't stutter." he added, as the cleaning man entered and mopped away the fresh blood.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	4. The Land of Order and Integrity

**I... really have nothing to say D: Except for me dropping soap into the toilet for the second time today, losing my voice, and having a field trip tomorrow, I've really got nothing to say right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

"_Wake up Wing..."_

"No..." the man muttered, groaning.

"_Wake up..."_

"_No_." Wing said again, trying to whack whoever was trying to wake him in the head.

"_What was that for, you lumbering half-wit?"_

Wing blinked the lights out of his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Nigel, Raven, Nero and Otto standing over him, the last one rubbing his cheek.

"Did something happen?" He asked mumbled, trying to get up. A sharp pain pierced his stomach, and Nigel forced him back onto the bed when he yelped. Otto grumbled.

"For starters you hit me on the face—" he said, before Nero interrupted him.

"You saved our lives, captain." he said, smiling gently. Wing grinned,

"Yeah, I remember that." he said smugly. "But why do I feel like someone's sticking knives into every inch of my stomach?"

"You weren't strapped down when we went into hyperdrive," Raven said flatly. "Which is sort of sad for a captain of your caliber."

"I'll try not to do it again." Wing said seriously, before laughing off another stab of pain. Nigel sighed, before brandishing a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He jabbed it into Wing's neck, making him sigh in delight.

"Remind me to ask the higher ups for your raise." Wing said, practically jumping off the bed. Nigel rolled his eyes. "Those stiff assholes won't budge when it comes to money. You know that." he said, grinning. Nero looked at Wing oddly for a while, until the captain left the room.

"That was H.I.V.E. standard anti-damage liquid, right?" He asked slowly. Nigel nodded, looking a little confused at Nero's reaction.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. Nero's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Doesn't it take at least an hour for it to take effect?" he asked. Nigel "oh"-ed, then laughed. Raven explained.

"Wing... isn't like the others. He was sent to the academy years before the set age, fifteen years old." she said, addressing Nero and Otto's confused looks. "His father, who used to be a high-ranking member of the academy board, sent him there to study so that they wouldn't be separated from each other for long lengths of time when Wu was at work."

"Where did Wing live before H.I.V.E.?" Nero asked.

"Japan." Raven replied. "He is Chinese by birth, but he lived most of his life there. In fact, most of his life was dedicated to learning how to fight. From the young age of six, Wu, his father, had a personal teacher train him all the arts and survival skills he needed to learn."

"And because of his experience his body was able to take the H.I.V.E. anti-damage stuff." Otto concluded. Raven nodded.

"Good to see you were paying attention." she said. "Yes, because he had been training for so long he got injured a lot, so his father sent doses of the drug to him when he was still in Japan. When he went to H.I.V.E. at the age of eleven, his training increased even more so."

"So did my injuries." Wing added, his head peeking from the door. "Glad to see you guys aren't snoring at my life story. Breakfast is served, by the way."

Raven nodded, and everyone started leaving the infirmary. Otto stayed behind for a few moments, before ducking down and pretending to tie his shoelaces. In truth, he was trying to banish a sudden pang of pain from his head. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason something in his brain was throbbing, as though it were trying to break something open in his head.

"... Yeah, I just forgot something in there, I'll catch up." Otto heard. He tried to stand up as fast as he could, but the pain in his head made him groan. One hand held the edge of the infirmary bed, while the other rubbed his temples.

When he heard the door slide open and close, Otto looked up. He saw Wing, and like him he was trying to suppress some sort of headache as well. Wing didn't seem to notice he had company, until Otto stumbled and fell to the ground.

"You... too?" Wing asked through his teeth. Otto nodded. Quite suddenly, the pain disappeared. The other boy looked as confused as Otto felt. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, only broken by heavy breaths. Wing nodded, pulling himself up, before offering a hand to the other. Otto scowled, before getting up himself. He walked past Wing haughtily, exiting the infirmary doors. He heard the sound of the doors opening and closing again, before Wing began following in silence.

When they reached the door to the dining hall, however, Wing grabbed Otto's hand. He made a derisive sound, before he saw the look in the captain's eye.

"You can drop the act, by the way." he said. "I can tell you're not the asshole everyone thinks you are."

Otto scowled again, before roughly pulling his hand out of Wing's. He entered the dining hall, looking thoroughly annoyed. Nero caught his look, and tried to get his attention, but Otto only stared downwards. The only message Nero got was _Not now. _Nero nodded to himself, before tucking into his food.

* * *

"Where are we exactly, anyway?"

Otto posed the question, after the delicious dessert of fondant au chocolat. Everyone had relaxed a little by that time, so Laura replied without much animosity.

"We were on the edges of the Earthly Galaxy when we did the hyperjump," she said. "So we're in the Andromeda Galaxy as of the moment. Smack dab right in the center, which may become a problem if we stay stationary for too long."

"Because it's ruled by the Illuminaera, who protective pricks." Added Nigel, scowling. Franz grinned.

"It is only because when you last came here you violated one of the rules by bringing unknown species—"

"It was a friggin' violet! (1)" he exclaimed, annoyed. "How was _I_ supposed to know that someone had tampered—"

"He had accidentally put a growth drug on the drug, thus making it an illegal flower for its new tentacles." Franz explained. "It was being very embarrassing for him."

Nigel growled, before blushing lightly. Everyone laughed.

"As I was saying," Laura said, still smiling. "We have to land somewhere now, before the authorities assume we're a threat."

"And that would be...?" Otto asked expectantly. Laura grabbed her miniature laptop from under the table, pulling up a hologram of the location of the Peregrine in the Andromeda galaxy.

"Here," she said, pointing to a blinking dot near the hologram of the craft. "This is the nearest intelligently inhabited planet right now. Emevas, the land of order integrity. (2)"

"That sounds absolutely _riveting_." Nigel said bitterly. Shelby grinned.

"I'd have to agree with Darkgloom on that one." she said. "Order and integrity? Not really what I would call _fun_."

"Well it's the closest place we can go to for now without too much trouble. We'll just stay there for a while and wait for the core drive to recharge before we do another hyperjump back to the Earthly galaxy." Wing said. Shelby shrugged, yawning.

"Whatever you say, captain." she said.

* * *

**(1) Sound familiar? xD**

**(2) This is for you, Dolce! xD**

**Darkgloom (Giggles)**

**Read and review please! :D  
**


	5. Emevish

**Okay, so I'm not going to say sorry, because that'll be very long and annoying. Sooo, this chapter's my apology! xD**

**If you want and explanation, here: Glee. :DDDDDDDDDD.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Safe zones?"

Otto leaned on the dashboard of the Peregrine-hime, unconsciously snacking on one of Franz's treacle tartlets. Wing frowned a little before, pulling him off said dashboard. Otto childishly stuck out his tongue before taking a seat beside Nero.

"These are the places where we can safely land without being questioned by the authorities, or be bothered by anything… _feral_." Laura explained, her forehead inexplicably crumpling. All the members of the Peregrine Fighter Team 7 started giggling. Even Raven broke into a grin.

"Yeah, like that fur ball did when you picked it up in your lab." Shelby said, finally breaking out into laughter. Laura almost went as red as her hair.

"I never knew it was a specimen from Asterhen!" she exclaimed, both angry and embarrassed. "It was so cute!"

"Asterhen is a planet on the outskirts of the Andromeda Galaxy." Nero explained to Otto. "The entire planet is ruled by wild creatures, the rulers being the only ones capable of human speech. A fur ball?" Nero asked, directing the question to the others.

"The fur ball Brand found in her lab was a new specie from Asterhen." Shelby said, still grinning. "It had escaped from the tagging facility near her work place, where they were recording its existence. Apparently, one of its abilities was to destroy all forms of technology." At this, Nigel let out a great "Ha!" and fell out of his chair. Laura looked utterly bemused.

"My poor AI program…" she said sadly. Wing laughed a little, before placing his attention to landing their craft.

"Come on, ladies and gentlemen; let's get back to landing Peregrine-hime. Get into your seats now," he addressed Otto and Nero. "It'll be a bumpy ride."

* * *

The very moment they, except Franz and Nigel, who had stayed behind, left the craft, Emevans had them surrounded.

"_Sredu r tni." _A blonde one said. The boy, sixteen at most, was well-built like Wing. He had blue eyes to match his blonde hair and, strangely enough, silver flecks in his eyes. In fact, it seemed as all of the Emevans had silver flecks in their eyes.

"Do any of you speak Emevish?" Nero asked quietly. Raven shook her head.

"It was never covered in H.I.V.E., or in any of my other endeavors." She muttered in reply. The burly Emevan spoke again.

"_Ouye ra ohw?" _he asked. When none of them replied, he spoke up again, angrily this time. _"Ouye ra ohw? E ofr odne irf?" _

"I'm sorry, but do you have an interpreter?" Wing asked slowly. The blonde looked to his comrade, a short, redheaded female. She had gray eyes, with lighter patches which Wing supposed were the silver flecks. Wing continued. "So that you may understand us and so that you can understand us as well."

"_Ouyd na ts rendnue w." _The female said calmly. _"Sud na ts rednuo uyn ac?"_

Wing looked a bit worried. "Do you have an interpreter?" he asked again. "We're from the—"

"_Y xala gylh trae eht mor fera ou ywon kew." _She interrupted. _"Eu gnotta htezin goce re w."_

The redhead motioned to three other lackeys. _"Razalas teg. Yr ruh." _

The three others ran off. The redhead faced them again, her face still calm. She spoke slowly, trying to act out what she was saying.

"_Ouyt,"_ she began, stretching out her hands, gesturing o everyone. _"Ruht o,"_ She formed a large "X" with her arms. _"Nlli we w."_ She made a stabbing motion at them.

"Please tell me she's saying 'We won't hurt you'." Otto muttered nervously. The redhead overheard him, and nodded. Otto sighed in relief.

The three Emevans came back with a lanky brunette boy. He kept trying to shove the three lackeys away, only to be forced to face the redhead. She nodded, motioning to Wing and the others. He scowled, before facing them.

"Earthly Galaxy?" he asked, with the same accent as the other Emevans. Wing nodded. The brunette sighed.

"Then I'm the only one you can have a proper conversation with on this planet." He said dolefully. The teen had a devious tone to his voice. He was as pale as Otto was, but instead of blue eyes he had beetle black eyes. Unlike the other Emevans, he didn't have silver flecks in his eyes. "And I thought I would get a break. Anyways, I'm Aicir tap Razalas. Aicir, basically." Aicir motioned to the blonde.

"That's Lem nit Sugua," he said. "And that's Ymmat ona Imlap." He tilted his head in the direction of the redhead. "And those are all the people you really need to know from these guys." He added. The others in their group glared, Aicir merely shrugging them off. The teen looked at their jet.

"You're going to have to park that elsewhere." He said nonchalantly. "The Emevans don't like big, foreign things on _inappropriate_ grounds."

"_Tich taw. Siti sael buor th guone nire ouy." _Lem said irritably. Aicir merely rolled his eyes, before speaking in fluent Emevish to Ymmat.

"_El tsa ceht niya tsy eht nac?" _he asked. Ymmat nodded. _"El bissop satsa fsa tuo teg, dna eugnot livica pe ekye htsa gnol sa." _She replied. Aicir looked at her carefully, before facing the Wing and the others. "You can keep her in the castle." He said, glancing at Peregrine-hime. "Just keep it civil, do whatever you need to do, and leave."

Wing didn't say anything for a few seconds, his face unreadable. Then he replied with an "Okay," before getting into Peregrine-hime with Raven. Aicir waved his hand, telling the others follow on foot.

As they followed the Emevans, Otto thought about their language. Rolled "R"s, "E"s like in the word "ten", "W"s sounding like "Ooh", "O"s like in "dot"… And yet it sounded strangely familiar. Homely, even. As he looked around, Otto began seeing the strangest things.

"Is it me, or does it seem like a ghost town here?" he muttered quietly enough for only Nero to hear. The older man nodded. The town did seem deserted. There were no people walking down the streets, no shop keepers in the stores lined up on the road, no kids playing on the streets. In fact, the only sounds they could perceive were their footsteps, their breaths, and the slow whir of Peregrine-hime from above. It seemed as though they were the only living creatures on that planet.

"Where is everyone?" Laura asked.

"Patriotism Reinforcement." Aicir replied. "They're bi-monthly sessions where Emevans go to the castle grounds to re-learn the history of Emevas, study and understand newer laws, and discuss public problems." He added, noting Laura's confused expression. "They're mandatory for all Emevans, unless you're on the verge of death or are in difficult circumstances."

"Circumstances like?" Shelby said.

Aicir shrugged. "You're giving birth, you're in a coma, you're bedridden, things like that." He said. "However, not many people get sick here, so that's rare. Birth rate is kind of low too, so no one really _doesn't _attend."

"But isn't having a low birth rate bad?" Otto asked. Aicir chuckled.

"True, but Emevas has always had a steady population of about a thousand. If it gets too low we just fire them baby makers up and we'll be good in no time!" he said jokingly. However, his eyes flicker to the other Emevans, before whispering, "Everything is always under control here. After all, this is the land of _order and integri_— HEY! Let me down!"

Lem had picked him up and held him upside down. Aicir struggled for a few seconds before merely crossing his arms and frowning. Otto realized then that upside down frowns _did_ look like smiles after all.

"_Ti tuhs. Won kou yefasu oy, pe ekot gniyrte rew. Tiw olb t nod." _Lem said sharply. He wasn't angry. In fact, he seemed a little worried.

"_Emevo, louy won kiha ey." _Aicir said teasingly. Even if they didn't understand, Laura, Shelby, Nero and Otto understood that he had said something to set Lem off since he dropped Aicir at that very moment. To save himself from a head injury Aicir threw his hands out, landed on them, and back-flipped into standing position. He grinned, before, motioning for everyone to walk again.

Otto observed the other Emevans' reactions. Most, if not all of them, were amused. Ymmat was even suppressing a giggle. The smile she had on her face made her look rather insane; a far cry from the calm face she had introduced herself with. Otto wondered what Aicir had said to crack them up.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, they began to see a grand structure loom over them. The castle did not seem like just a castle. In fact, it looked like three castles that had been clumsily smashed together by an eight year old architect. And yet, it still had the grandeur and richness of a castle.

"Welcome," Aicir started, grinning more widely than ever. "To the Sugua Palace."

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**

**Oh, and if you _really_ want to understand what they're saying, I'll give you a clue: Harry Potter.  
**


End file.
